


This Is Where They Sleep

by TeasingIt



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeasingIt/pseuds/TeasingIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a post on Tumblr that said this:</p><p>important otp headcanons to consider<br/>- who wakes up one morning to find the other passed away in their sleep<br/>- alright goodnight guys i’ll see you in hell</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Where They Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about a year ago and it's just been sitting collecting dust, so I decided to finally share it. vuv

It was an ordinary night, Ryan had cooked them both a simple dinner (chicken, much to Gavin's chagrin- he insisted they eat take out instead) and had settled on the couch to watch reruns of some series the both of them had seen more than once over. But that wasn't the point; they were curled around each other on the sofa and parroting lines to each other and laughing, peppering kisses between words and lacing their fingers together.

When Gavin started to get sleepy, eyelids drooping with fatigue, that always meant the end of TV time as Ryan rather reluctantly moved to put everything away before returning to the couch to sweep Gavin up into his arms and carry the half-asleep Brit back to bed. Sleepy mumbles of "I love you" tumbled from Gavin's mouth as Ryan set him into bed, before climbing in himself and curling his arms around Gavin. Ryan kissed the top of Gavin's head and began to hum him to sleep, something that became habit since the first time they'd slept in a bed together. It put Gavin to sleep instantly, and with the soft snores and the faint heartbeat he could feel against him, Ryan followed him soon after.

Ryan woke earlier than the alarm, and he was still wrapped around Gavin- and suddenly it felt like his blood ran cold. "Gav?" Ryan whispered, pulling away from him and sitting up. His hands quickly fumbled for the light and when his eyes returned to Gavin, he sucked in a scream. Gavin wasn't moving, wasn't breathing, and Ryan could feel his entire body trembling as he reached out for him. As his fingers touched Gavin's skin, he winced- Gavin was so cold.

Ryan already knew it was too late to do anything.

He doesn't quite remember how he didn't completely fall into pieces as he called 911, but he does remember them taking Gavin away from him and that's what breaks him, he falls to his knees and begs everything in the world to have it all be a horrible, terrible nightmare and that he could wake up with Gavin still warm and asleep and alive in his arms.

But that doesn't happen. Ryan knows better than to think it will.

Brain aneurysm. That's what they tell Ryan as to what killed Gavin. Ryan doesn't care, as long as Gavin didn't suffer- they tell him that he didn't. But it doesn't make things better. It doesn't fix the gaping void that Gavin's left. Ryan knows that nothing probably ever will.

The office is too quiet when Ryan finally returns- he's offered more time off than a few days but he can't stand being alone. He isn't the only who took the news hard. He isn't the only who still is. Geoff keeps glancing to Gavin's desk like their Brit is going to come back, like he's just gone to England for another trip and Ryan thinks Geoff tells himself that, because he'll ask for Gavin and stop mid-sentence and suddenly he'll leave. Ryan doesn't have to follow to know Geoff's gone to cry. Michael isn't taking it well either, and any humor in his rage is gone; the fire just isn't there. Ryan sees him cling to Lindsay almost every time he sees him. For the first time, there just isn't any videos. None of them can stand to put them out.

Jack and Ray have similar coping mechanisms- quietness. They don't say a word and it takes all Ryan has not to start crying again as he catches them looking to Gavin's desk at random intervals, because they don't have to say a word. Their eyes do all the talking for them.

The funeral happens a week later. Ryan can't help but choking up when he begins to speak, his hands shaking uncontrollably and tears falling down his face onto the paper he'd poured his heart and soul into- he couldn't think of giving Gavin anything less than that. He could hardly move when he stopped speaking, but before they could close the casket, he took one heart-wrenching look at the man who had made Ryan so happy.

Ryan can barely let go of the ring he's been clutching the entire time.

Ryan watches as they lower Gavin into the ground. He watches those who stay beyond the service give their last goodbyes as they throw dirt over Gavin's grave- Ray throwing a rose instead. He watches as the dirt falls from his own hand onto the casket. He watches the grave slowly fill up because he can't bring himself to leave. He watches because no one can bring themselves to tell him to either.

Ryan stays until he's the only one left, until Gavin's grave is filled and after, too. It still hits Ryan like a brick how final his goodbye is when he places a kiss on the headstone, cold against his lips. He briefly wonders if he could've missed something wrong with Gavin before and he wonders if he could've saved him. It makes him sick to his stomach, and he glosses his fingers one more time over the words in stone, regretting that the name on it was Gavin Free and not Gavin Haywood. With a shuddering sigh, he lets go of the breath he had been holding.

"I love you too, Gavin."


End file.
